Armada Flying Autobot of Legend
by Autobot Pikachu
Summary: Armada. There is prophecy a flying Autobot a seeker with a star shaped birthmark will defeat Megatron and end the war and an age of peace and happiness will reign and his true love will take loves true form. As Primus for told. The hero of this prophecy is Starscream. Megatron tried to stop it but only sealed it. Now it is time for Starscream to be a hero. Starscream/Alexis.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 the Prophecy

 _There is a prophecy. A prophecy of how the war between the Autobots and Decepticons will end. A flying Autobot. A seeker born into a flying Autobot family with star shaped birthmark will end the war. He will defeat the mighty Leader of the Decepticons and defeat the biggest threat the Transformers have ever come across ushering in a new age of peace and happiness. The one that he loves will take loves true form and a family of peace making heroes will be brought forth._

Megatron heard of this prophecy and decided that he will keep it from coming true. He wanted to rule the universe and nothing will stop him. What he did only sealed it.

An Autobot flier was with his wife who just gave birth to a seeker son two hours ago. "He's perfect." the father said.

"Yes and look he has a star shaped birthmark how unique." The mother said.

Then Megatron broke into the house. He saw the sparkling. He wanted to turn the sparkling evil. The flying Autobot hero of legend to a Decepticon to stop it from coming true but he didn't know what he was going to do was going to seal it. The father tried to defend his wife and child but was killed by Megatron. Then Megatron snatched the child from the mother and killed her as well and took the sparkling with his to home the Decepticon base in Kaon.

The child was named Starscream. Starscream began to grow but he always felt different form the other young cons. They didn't trust him and all he was trying to do was make friends. Megatron was very tough and strict on the child but that did nothing to harm Starscream's spirit and will. The child grew into a young adult. Starscream still felt different. Soon Megatron took him and two other Decepticons to earth to retrieve the minicons. There Starscream bonded with a minicon called Swindle who formed a life long friendship with.

One day when Starscream was leaning against a wall next to Megatron's throne room minding his own business. When he heard Megatron talking to himself.

"Starscream doesn't know it but that born Autobot with Decepticon blocker doesn't even know he was born an Autobot. In fact he doesn't even know his destiny the one that Primus made for him. I changed I will rule the universe and Starscream will never become the flying Autobot hero of legend the one in the prophecy. The cons will rule universe and Starscream will be destroyed. But I'm afraid the blocker isn't going to make due anymore I just have upgrade it real good and he will never know his true Autobot heritage." Megatron said laughing.

Starscream was shocked he was found as a Decepticon orphan by Megatron. He was an Autobot a supposedly one of legend one from a prophecy. He got angry. He appeared in front of Megatron. "Starscream?" He said.

"You! Deceiver! I will join the Autobots. I'll find out if it is true but if it is I'll have them remove the blocker and fulfill my destiny. I'll make sure no one else suffers from the cons I will free the minicons and fight for peace and harmony. You will never rule universe!" Starscream said and fired his null lase cannons and made his escape.

Starscream landed on earth. The Autobots took him into the base for interrogation. Starscream told them about what Megatron said about him while talking to himself. Scavenger saw Starscream's star shaped birthmark. He began to think he was flying transformer hero from the prophecy. Red alert scan Starscream's processor and found the blocker. It was blocking Starscream's Autobot programming. He also discovered that Starscream witnessed Megatron killing his parents the day he was born. Starscream was crushed. Red alert removed the blocker. Starscream apologized to the Autobots on earth they forgave him. The ones on Cybertron heard about this and forgave Starscream because Megatron was using him as puppet. Starscream had his Decepticon insignias removed and had Autobot one's put on.

Starscream found himself falling in love with the human girl Alexis. Alexis found herself falling in love with Starscream as well.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 His Destiny

Starscream was about complete his destiny. He had to fight and defeat Megatron. He knew it would be hard but he had to. He had to do so he and Alexis and can be together and the universe will be at peace.

The day has come. Starscream didn't feel ready but others had assured him he was. Alexis believed in him. She told him it was his destiny and he had to do it was his responsibility. He thanked her but he still had butterflies. Starscream went in.

Megatron started the attack. Starscream defended himself. He fought back. When it looked like Megatron had the upper hand. Starscream managed to land the final blow. Megatron was lying on the ground dead. Starscream was breathing heavily. He was hurt. Primus' prophecy was nearly complete. Alexis would soon take loves true form. Hot shot came up to Starscream. "You did pal!" Hot shot said.

Just then Starscream passed out. Hot shot was shocked and then he picked him up and carried him back to the base. Red alert started on Starscream's repairs right away. Everything was fixed. Red alert came out. "Is he alright?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he's fine. But he needs to rest in bed for a week." Red alert said.

"Can I see him?" Alexis asked.

"Yes he's been asking for you." Red alert said.

Alexis came into the med bay where Starscream was resting. He saw her and smiled. "Alexis, thanks for believing me remembering that gave me the strength to do what I had to do." He said.

"You're welcome Starscream, and I'm glad you're okay." Alexis said.

Soon Alexis got close and sat next to him. Then a strange light surrounded her. "ALEXIS!" Starscream shouted.

Then the mysterious light died down. Red alert and Starscream saw a flying Autobot transformer lying on the ground. The transformer stood up. Starscream looked at her. "Starscream it's me." Alexis said.

The others saw that part of prophecy come true they were amazed.

To be continued.


End file.
